Custom Flags
The custom flags are currently 63 different flags which were added in by admin, some of certain real life things some of and of sanctioned alliances and former sanctioned alliances. The Custom Flags Image:Custom1.jpg|Custom Flag #1: The Flag of Assyria Image:Custom2.png|Custom Flag #2:The former flag of the Republic of Macedonia (1992-95) (Adopted by the Organization of Imperial Nations (OIN)) Image:Custom3.png|Custom Flag #3: Flag of the New Pacific Order (NPO) Image:Custom4.jpg|Custom Flag #4: Flag of the former Republic of Texas and the current State of Texas. Image:Custom5.jpg|Custom Flag #5: Flag of Veliky Novgorod Image:Custom6.png|Custom Flag #6: Much like the flag of the former Socialist Republic of Macedonia Image:Custom7.png|Custom Flag #7: Flag of East Germany Image:Custom8.png|Custom Flag #8: Flag of the German Empire Image:Custom9.png|Custom Flag #9: Flag of England (St. George's cross) Image:Custom10.png|Custom Flag #10: Flag of the Imperial Japanese Navy (Rising Sun) Image:Custom11.gif|Custom Flag #11: Whitney Smith's design for Antartica's flag Image:Custom12.png|Custom Flag #12: Based on the Graham Bartram design for Antartica's flag Image:Custom13.png|Custom Flag #13: Flag of Greenland Image:FlagRose.jpg|Custom Flag #14: Flag of the Order of the Black Rose Image:Nadc newflag2.jpg|Custom Flag #15: Flag of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition (NADC) Image:Custom16.jpg|Custom Flag #16: ??? Image:Custom17.jpg|Custom Flag #17: Old Flag of the LUEnited Nations Image:Custom18.jpg|Custom Flag #18: Flag of the National Alliance for Arctic Countries (NAAC) Image:Custom19.jpg|Custom Flag #19: Flag of the Coalition of Defensive States (CDS) Image:Custom20.png|Custom Flag #20: Flag of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations (CSN) Image:Custom21.jpg|Custom Flag #21: ??? Image:Custom22.png|Custom Flag #22: Flag added for Silent as a reward for making the mainpage images. Image:Custom23.jpg|Custom Flag #23: First flag of Confederate States of America Image:Custom24.png|Custom Flag #24: Flag of the Kingdom of Jórvík, based on the banner of Cathubodva, Celtic Goddess of War. Image:Custom25.jpg|Custom Flag #25: Much like the flag of the First Eastern Turkestan Republic Image:Custom26.png|Custom Flag #26: Flag of Wales Image:Custom27.jpg|Custom Flag #27: Flag of Scotland Image:Custom28.png|Custom Flag #28: ??? Image:Custom29.jpg|Custom Flag #29: Flag of The Legion Image:Custom30.png|Custom Flag #30: Flag of the United Nations Image:Custom31.jpg|Custom Flag #31: Flag of the International Coalition of Socialist Nations (ICSN) Image:Custom32tiger.png|Custom Flag #32: Used to show /b/'s flag but was changed to a tiger for some reason Image:Custom33.png|Custom Flag #33: Flag of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO) Image:Custom34.jpg|Custom Flag #34: Based on proposal for a new flag for the State of Conneticut Image:Custom35.jpg|Custom Flag #35: Newer Flag of the LUEnited Nations Image:Custom36.jpg|Custom Flag #36: Pseudo-Nationalist Flag, based on one used by a Neo-Nationalist group in Germany during the 1980s Image:Custom37.png|Custom Flag #37: Flag of the New Polar Order (NpO) Image:Custom38.png|Custom Flag #38: Flag of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA) Image:Custom39.png|Custom Flag #39: Flag of the Orange Defense Network (ODN) Image:Custom40.jpg|Custom Flag #40: Flag of the Grand Global Alliance (GGA) Image:Custom41.png|Custom Flag #41: Flag of the Green Protection Agency (GPA) Image:Custom42.png|Custom Flag #42: Flag of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON) Image:Custom43.png|Custom Flag #43: Flag of Sparta Image:Custom44_m.png|Custom Flag #44: Flag of \m/ Image:Custom15.png|Custom Flag #45: Flag of the Viridian Entente (VE) Image:Custom46.png|Custom flag #46: Flag of the Federation of Armed Nations (FAN) Image:Custom47.png|Custom flag #47: Flag of the Organized Nations of Superiority (ONOS) Image:Custom48.png|Custom flag #48: Flag of the Mostly Harmless Alliance (MHA) Image:Custom49.png|Custom flag #49: Flag of Atlantis Image:Custom50.png|Custom flag #50: Flag of The Phoenix Federation (TPF) Image:Custom51.png|Custom flag #51: Flag of Farkistan (Fark) Image:Custom52.png|Custom flag #52: Flag of Ragnarok (RoK) Image:Custom53.png|Custom flag #53: Flag of the FOK!-Alliance (FOK) Image:Custom54.png|Custom flag #54: Peace flag added by Admin. Image:Custom55.png|Custom flag #55: Flag of The Order of Light (TOOL) Image:Custom56.png|Custom flag #56: Flag of The Grämlins, added for the winner of TE Round 3 Image:Custom57.png|Custom flag #57: Flag of NOIR, added for the winner of TE Round 2? File:TOPsmall.png|Custom flag #58: Flag of the Order of the Paradox File:Custom59.png|Custom flag #59: Flag of Kronos, added for the winner of TE Round 4 File:Custom60.png|Custom flag #60: Flag of The Democratic Order File:Custom61.png|Custom flag #61: Flag of The Foreign Division, added for the winner of TE Round 5 File:Custom62.png|Custom flag #62: Flag of the World Task Force File:Custom63.png|Custom flag #63: Flag of the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics, added for the winner of TE Round 6 Former Custom Flags Image:Custom3old.png|Was once Flag #3: Flag of the New Pacific Order, now altered slightly. Image:Custom15.jpg|Original custom flag #15 Image:Custom15.png|Was once custom flag #15: Flag of the Viridian Entente (VE) (Now Custom Flag #45) Image:Custom19.png|Was once custom flag #19: Old Flag of Coalition of Defensive States (CDS) Image:Custom20_GOONS.png|Was once custom flag #20: Flag of the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving (GOONS) Image:Custom22old.png|Was once Custom Flag #22: Flag bearing the symbol of Khorne, God of Blood and War (Fantasy Stories) Image:Custom32.png|Was once custom flag #32: Flag of /b/ Image:Custom39old.png|Was once Custom Flag #39: Flag of the Orange Defense Network (ODN), now altered slightly. Image:Custom46.png|Was once custom flag #38: Flag of the Federation of Armed Nations (FAN)(Now Custom Flag #46) Image:GOLD Flag.PNG|Was once custom flag #43: Flag of the Global Organization for Liberty and Defense (GOLD) Image:ONOSflag.jpg|Was once custom flag #44: Flag of the Organized Nations of Superiority (ONOS) (Now Custom Flag #47) Category:Flags